Samurai
by Tapioca
Summary: -ADOPTED- A young girl named Hinata serves with her cousin in a manor that is run by a samurai and his apprentice, Naruto. Can she learn more about him? Slight incest, Het. NaruHina, NejiHina
1. Flowers

(Disclaimer, I do NOT own this anime/characters... I wish i did- but! )

Hinata peeked out from behind the shoji wall-door and blushed. Naruto, the new young captive was practicing outside in her garden. Quietly, she stepped out and began to walk over to the blonde samurai. "Naruto..." she mumbled and shly handed him a bamboo tray filled with sweet smelling rice cakes & hot tea. "Thanks!" Naruto bowed enthusiasticly and noisely slurped a cup of Hinata's tea. She giggled softly before bowing and returning to her work in the main house.

"You _know_ you aren't high enough to catch his attention, cousin. Why do you even try?" Neji, Hinata's older cousin teased her. He must've had a happy morning; a smile from Neji Hyuuga was very rare. Hinata decided to take advantage of this good moment. "He's cute and strong. I can still be around him even if i work for him. Don't tease like that."

"Are you ordering me?"

"No, of course not."

"Sure sounded like it."

"Gomen, I was not." Hinata backed up. Neji just glared, his slight smile now vanished. Imediatly, she went back to preparing lunch for the house. Other than her chores and spying on Naruto, there wasn't much she was allowed to do around here. Every once in a while, she would walk the mile or so to the village with Neji and shop, but other than that, she rarely left the grounds.

That afternoon was strange. Their danna (Their master, you know.) came up to the Hyuugas and handed them each a small paper package. The raven-haired teenager bowed deeply without saying a word and left to his room to open it. Hinata thanked her master and bowed gracefully before heading to her garden. Her garden was the most beautiful garden in the manor since she kept it daily and visited it regularly. Naruto told her once that he would never leave if he had the choice. It was his favortie and would only train in her sheltered area.

Hinata sat down beneath a willow tree in the far corner of her space, and began unwrapping the gift. Inside was a letter from her oto-san, an ivory comb, and a lavander, silk kimono adorned with silver embroidered swans. The black and white striped obi appealed to her since her obssinian hair always brightened her father's grim features.

When a blonde head bobbed from behind the tall woven fence, Hinata quickly hid her posessions behind the tree and stood up. When the young man opened the gate and stepped onto the mossy rock path leading to the tiny pond, Hinata gingerly bowed and began pulling weeds from the orchid beds. To her surprise, the trainee made his way towards her. "They're pretty," Naruto wispered, leaning over Hinata.

"The flowers?"

"Your eyes..."

And with that, Hinata fainted. [XD, so like her right??? By the time she woke up, the sun was just behind the stooping mountains and the frogs were singing their lullabies. Sitting with great ease, the young girl sighed and looked over to her right. There was Neji, fast asleep. Why he was sleeping so early she did not know untill she nudged him awake. "Nghh, what do you want, pest?"

"Neji-niisan, why are you asleep so early?"

"Early? It's goddamn four in the morning!"

"G-gomen-nasai..." Hinata's eyes grew wide. _Have I really been asleep for the whole day and night?_ she thought to herself and stood up on wobbly legs. Carefully and quietly, Hinata tip-toed over the tatami mats to the hallway. Peeking out, so not to startle anyone, the female Hyuuga tread down the hall in her light robe and into a dressing room. There, Hinata softly called to the house's dresser. He helped her into a simple, yellow kimono with a grey flowered obi. Now, this girl was not an apprentice geisha or anything, but she still valued her appearence like most girls her age. The manor had been nice to her, but she missed Konoha. She wanted to have been a ninja like a lot of her friends, but she, Naruto, and her cousin had been taken here. (XP sorry, just had to put that in there...)

Then, Hinata went straight to her garden to watch the sunrise. While she waited, Hinata felt the urge to create a new flower bed and fill it with more beautiful flowers than before. So, she knelt down and began arranging small pebbles and stones into a box form about a few inches high. She had already produced orchids, lilies, Magnolia hypoleucas, Irises, and multicolored roses lavishly. Hinata paused before filling up the bed with riverbed dirt that she had carried from the stream, and thought long and hard for a new flower.

Finally , the sun's beauty welcomed the Earth in a warm morning glow. Hinata smiled & hummed all the way to the village for Zinnia seeds. On her way back, the teenager heard metal clanging and yelling. Gripping the package, Hinata sighed and walked into her garden. Again, Naruto was challenging his danna, but they were too close to her new flower spot! Jumping back as they almost back into her, Hinata rushed over to the newly built flower bed. As soon as she set down her seeds next to her lap, the samurai apprentice himself stumbled into her, ruining her efforts. "N-Naruto, my flowers!!!" Hinata cried. "Wha?!?" Naruto yelped and stood up faster than he thought he could. His master just sighed, "Apprentice, clean yourself up, and rebuild her bed." Before Naruto could object, the elder walked away and left the two people by themselves. The blonde knelt beside Hinata and repaired the arden box for her while Hinata tried to wipe her tears away with the sleeve of her kimono. Eventually, he was finished and Naruto apoligized to Hinata for being uncareful. "No, don't be sorry, Naruto-san... I didn't place it in a conveinient place..." Hinata wimpered and quickly bowed low to the ground, her fingertips just barely touching the mossy earth. Slowly, she rised from her bow and blinked. Naruto was hugging her!


	2. Ill do anything

(Like I said... Kishimoto-sama pwns Naruto! TT.TT)

The memory rang in Hinata's head even as she was repairing some of the tatami mats in her danna's study. SHe sighed in pleasure for the umpteenth time that affternoon. Uzumaki Naruto, her beloved crush. Had hugged her. It may have beent an apology, but to this maid, it had been for the world. Nothing so sweet had happened in her life since her own mother held her in her arms as a babe and craddled her before she passed away.

At this particular memory, Hinata's iridesent eyes weld up in tears, but she held them back before anyone saw the poor maid crying at a ripped mat. (lol, sorry, just the thought makes me laugh...)

Eventually, Hinata met up with Neji on the way to the kitchen to prepare tea. "I saw what happened yesterday, cousin," he stated not looking up from the basin he was scrubbing. "Y-you saw what?"

"Naruto and you hugging in your stupid little excuse for a garden."

"Neji!"

"Well... I know how much he means to you."

"Promise not to tell? I'll do anything!!!"

"Really, anything?"

"Hai, anything..."

"Come here."

Hinata nodded and slowly stepped to her smirking cousin. He stood and snatched her arms from her sides. Eyebrows furrowed together, he pressed his lips to hers and pushed her to the wall just as Naruto himself walked by the doorway. Just as Neji had schemed, Hinata's muffled portest didn't reach her crush's ears. He glowered at the two and walked on. Finally, Neji pulled away from his cousin and was slapped across the face.

Even Hinata was startled by this move; she had never hit anyone out of anger before. Regretfully, she pulled away and ran from the room and into the comfort of her cherished garden. Slowly, Hinata cried herself to sleep.

(BWEH! I'm so sorry this is dangerously short, but I felt that this was a good time to end the chapter. v.v )


	3. Rendezvous

(SO SORRY! The last chapter was too short, but I'll make it up with this chapter, I promise. Forgive Tapioca!!! So, yeah... I don't own the series 'cept the one below called Samurai. Hehhehheh...)

Waking up after a long night, hiding from everybody. Anybody. The sun was partly hidden among dark grey clouds. Hinata groaned. Yet another day to try to avoid people... Neji was going to be a pest, and she couldn't hide from her danna for very long. i I guess it's okay as long as the manor gets cleaned and chores completed... /i she thought, the world spinning. Her head felt like somebody had pricked it with a sharp needle and hammered it in. Dizzy, Hinata lay back down against the mossy creekside. She had to rest a bit. A bit more...

Hinata rewoke to a freezing drop of rain splattered against her cheek. As her pale eyes fluttered open, the clouded sky glared at her pathetic face and reminded Hinata of the past days' events. Slowly, it began to rain while Hinata collected herself and stood. She sighed and watched the charcoal colored clouds give way to a now pounding shower.

Quickly, Hina went to seek coverage inside the garden shed. On the way, she spotted Naruto still sparring with an old tree stump. She giggled at the sight of someone trying to fight with an inanimate object in the heavy rain. Suddenly, Hinata stumbled and fell flat onto the muddy pathway. i Shit! Boy, the week hates me! /i Hinata grumbled to nobody in particular. When she arrived at the garden shed, the Hyuuga's minty kimono-robe was soaked and mud-stained to the point it was just a murky, swampy green. Shivering, Hinata took note how her clothing matched her mood. Carefully, she slipped out of her shoes and set them by the side of the door. Then, she began ringing her raven hair out, adding to the puddle already forming outside the front step.

Not only did her awful cousin take her first kiss, but he only did it to keep Naruto from her. i Screw him! /i The next thing Hinata did was to begin organizing the tools. Gardening always managed to let her think of other things, but it was pouring outside. Hinata could only clean now. Still, it was enough to distract Hina from the recent past. That is, until that certain someone slumped through the wooden, sliding doors. Hinata hung her head and tried to ignore the samurai's apprentice. After stepping out of his shoes and sheathed his brand new steel katana. It was his most prized possesion currently.

When Naruto Uzumaki crumpled himself in a dank corner, she couldn't help but to steal a glance at him. To her dismay, he didn't pay anymore attention to her than sitting on the same cold floor as she did.

After the longest time to the poor maid, tears finally billowed out from her lids and raced each other down her cheeks. Not until Hinata stifled a sob with a corner of her sleeve did Naruto look up from his faraway corner. "Why're you crying?"he asked sharply. When he didn't get an answer, he crawled under a workbench, over the really old wooden strips over to Hinata, and stiffly sat next to his bawling inferior. A little angry now, he asked again, "Why is it that you're crying?" He waited calmly this time for Hinata to stop crying as much so she could actually answer him.

"Y-you hate me, don't you..."

"No. I don't."

"Then why a-aren't you paying i any /i attention to me?"

"I was under the the impression u you /u were the one that did not care for me..."

"Naruto... I like you to much not to care!" she gripped his arm.

"But, Neji..."

"Is my cousin. N-nothing more." Hinata stuttered before crying once more.

"Why don't you prove it?" Naruto laughed, trying to break the tension. Hinata giggled and bit her lip before closing the space between them. The two fell silent only a second before Hinata, against her normal, shy nature, kissed Naruto sweetly. She bushed. Before she could pull back very far, the blond frowned and brought her delicate lips back to his own.

He bravely pushed past Hinata's rose lips. As soon as she returned the gesture and was pushed back against the creaky wall, an enormous crack of lightning lit up the earth for a split second with a brillient flash of light. They both smiled; Naruto's: victorious, Hinata's: shy. Nothing felt better to the either.

i Thank you Naruto... /i 

(Happy New Year! Sadly, my year [the year of the boar is over, but I still love you guys! TTwTT

R&R please! Or I won't put up more! Just kidding/is laughing/

Special Note to b Teh Great Nubbers Onee-chan /b , for editing this chapter and typing most of it when my lazy old self didn't want to. LOL)


	4. Greenery Day

(I sadly have no excuse for ot putting up any more, but that i didn't have time. I didn't know anybody liked my work that much! TwT I felt touched...XD

BTW, Ignore teh black and white blocks and the wierd symbols...My comp is wacked and spontaniously does these kinds of things. --''')

By the time the storm had passed and the couple awoke, the sun had just risen above the mountains. Hinata's eyes slowly opened as she gained reconciousness. No, this was no dream; and yes, Naruto was still asleep. Backing away as if she'd seen a beetle doing performing Kabuki, Hinata's face turned a flattering shade of red.  
Sloppily and fast, she pulled out a brush and spare ink. Once she had written the farewel note to Naruto, she fled the garden shed and raced into her and Neji's servant room. Huffing, she smiled. Neji was noware to be seen and she had her first kiss.

Then, Hyuuga Hinata summoned the dresser and changed kimonos. Great! she thought as the old man began to tie her flowered obi around the clean pink robe, another soiled kimono I have to take apart, clean, and resew... Over the next passing month, Naruto and Hinata shared their time together. Descreetly, but together nonetheless. Whenever he was dueling with his master, Hinata would add special touches to Naruto's tea she was ordered to bring. Whenever she was knealing infront of her garden at work, Naruto would offer to tie up her ever growing black hair as it would otherwise get in her way. Their meals and bedmats were far from each other, but with the Golden Week coming up in less than three weeks, Hinata spent moe time outdoors sleeping under her trees. There, she had begun to clip the ends of he bushes and tend to the long grasses in preperatio for Greenery Day on March fourth. This particular manor didn't celebrate the two national holidays falling right before Greenery Day, but the fourth and the fith were celebrated: Greenery Day and Children/Boy's Day. Since the main household did not obviously garden, the servants who did were allowed to dine with the main household for that one special night. Besides, the next day was set aside for honoring Naruto and Neji especially. No other boys young enough were there. That was their day, and everything was centered around them.

As Hinata's favorite day of the year dawned upon the date, she decided to wander the manor a bit. Past the bedrooms and main hall she went, humming a soft une while she walked. Rounding a corner, it was all she could do to dodge half a dozen sewing-girls at wrk replacing the tatami mats for the holidays and the summer season. A bit flustered at her doozy with the other maids, Hinata stopped to peer into the busy, steamy kitchen. She breathed in the mixture of delicious spices. Her nose detected hints of curry and soy, Shichimi Togarashi and ginger. She couldn't wait for tomarrow's dinner!

Finally, dawn brought it's festival. Everybody was dressed festivly and the lawns to match. Hinata was given a light yelow furisode(Second highest ranking formal kimono) with light green Spiketail blossoms embroidered onto the hem. She fingured the tightly woven material and smiled. She was even more beautiful than she thought when Neji walked by. He was only dressed in a bright blue and green striped Homongi(Third most formal kimono.

The first thing after she woke up and got dressed up was to head out to the gardens. This was predictable. What was not expected was Naruto's danna string down her plants. COnclealing a giigle, Hinata storde up to him and bowed deaply. "What brings you to my-my humble garden, s-sir?" she quivered before rising. His answer was most surprising, "I wanted to inform you that if all goes as planned tomarrow, I will think about raising your status. A few of my apprentices have asked to see you more. Behave"

"Thank you..." Hinata sheepishly whispered and rose from her uncomfortable bow after her lord had left. Smiloing and humming, Hinata went back to her business with her precious blossoms. Carefully, she plucked off the dying or already dead leaves and began telling thema story her mother used to tell her before bed:

_Do you not feel around your brows a softer and sweeter air than you ever breathed before? Do you not perceive, in spite of the obscurity that veils your sight, a light more brilliant, and penetrating, and delightful, even than that which shines on your native land? It is because our journey is accomplished. We are now in the domains of the Flower Fairy.  
Here is a garden where the productions of every zone and clime are united, and live together in friendly brotherhood. The brilliant tropical flower is seen by the side of the violet, and the aloes near the periwinkle. Palm-trees spread their fan-like leaves above a grove of acacias, whose white flowers are faintly tinged with red. Jasmines and pomegranates mingle their silver stars and their crimson glow. The rose, the pink, the lily, and a thousand flowers which arrest the eye, but which we need no name, here mingle in harmonious groups, or form beautiful arabesques. All these flowers live, breathe, and converse, as they interchange odors.  
Round the feet of the trees, shrubs, and plants, countless little rills flow, wildly meandering. The water runs over diamonds, whose light flickers and plays, as it comes reflected with tints of gold, of azure, or of opal. Here butterflies of every shape and hue, shun or chase each other in their mingled flight. Now they float now wheel now alight and now rise, with wings of amethyst, of emerald, of onyx, of turquoise, and of sapphire. There is not a bird in the garden, -- yet you seem to be enveloped by the universal harmony, as in one of the concerts which we hear in our dreams and this is the breeze which sighs, murmurs, plays, and sings some melody to every flower.  
The palace of the fairy is not unworthy of this wondrous place. A genius, who is her friend, has collected those threads of silver and gold, which in the mornings of early spring, float from plant to plant. These he as braided, interwoven, and formed into graceful festoons. The whole palace is composed of this charming filigree. Rose-leaves form the roof, while the blue bindweed fills the interstices of the light trellis which extends like a curtain round the fairy who, indeed, is seldom at home, occupied, as she is, in visiting her flowers, and watching their happiness.  
Does any one think that a flower can never be unhappy? It would seem to be impossible and yet nothing is more certain. Our fairy found this by her own experience.  
One fine spring evening, as the Flower Fairy was gently rocking in her hammock of interwoven convolvuli, idly thinking of those other mysterious flowers, which we call stars, suddenly she thought she heard a distant rustling a confused noise. It is the sylphs, thought she, who come to woo the flowers; and she relapsed into her revery. But soon the sounds become louder, and the gold sand resounded under steps more and more distinct. The fairy sat erect, and beheld approaching a long procession of flowers. They were of all ages, and of every rank. Full-blown Roses, already on their decline, there walked, surrounded by their young families of buds. All distinctions were overlooked. The aristocratic Tulip gave her arm to the vulgar and plebeian Pink. The Geranium, proud as a financier, walked side by side with the tender Anemone and the haughty Amaryllis listened without much disdain, to the rather vulgar conversation of the Bladder-nut-tree. As often happens in well arranged societies, at times of great emergency, a forced reconciliation had taken place among the flowers.  
Lilies, with their brows encircled by fireflies and the Bellflowers, with glow-worms shining, like living lanterns, among their petals lighted the procession, which was brought up, in a somewhat disorderly manner, by a careless troop of Daisies.  
The procession drew up in good order before the palace of the astonished fairy, and an eloquent Hellebore, stepping from the ranks, thus addressed her: -  
Your Majesty:  
The flowers here present beg you to accept their homage, and to lend a favorable ear to their humble complaint. For thousands of years we have supplied mankind with their themes of comparison; we alone have given them all their metaphors; indeed, without us poetry could not exist. Men lend to us their virtues and their vices; their good and their bad qualities; -- and it is time that we should have some experience of what these are. We are tired of the flower-life. We wish for permission to assume the human form, and to judge, for ourselves, whether that which they say above, of our character, is agreeable to truth. A murmur of approbation followed this speech.  
The fairy could not believe the testimony of her own eyes and ears.  
"What", said she, " do you wish to change your existence, so like to that of the gods, for the miserable life which men lead? What is there wanting to make you happy? Have you not, for your adornment, diamonds of dew? conversations with the zephyrs for your entertainment? and the kisses of butterflies, to make you dream of love?" "The dews make me take cold", said , with a yawn, the Belle de Nuit.  
"The songs of the Zephyr tire me to death," said a Rose. "He has repeated the same thing for these thousand years. The poets of an academy must surely be more amusing. "What care ", murmured a sentimental Periwinkle, "for the caresses of the Butterfly, since he never participates in the enjoyment? The Butterfly is the very symbol of selfishness. He would not know his own mother, -- and his children, in the turn, would not recognize him. How can he have learned any thing of love? He has neither a past, nor a future; he remembers nothing, and is himself forgotten. Men alone know how to love." The fairy turned upon the Periwinkle a mournful look, which seemed to say, -- And thou, too! She felt that her efforts to put down the rebellion would be unavailing, -- still she resolved to make one more attempt.  
"Once upon the earth", said she to her revolted subjects, "how do you intend to live?" "I shall be an author," replied the Wild-rose.  
"And I a shepherdess", added the Corn-poppy.  
"I shall come out as marriage-maker, -- I as a schoolmaster, -- I as a teacher of the piano, -- I as a trinket-vender, -- and I as a fortune-teller" exclaimed all together, the Orange-flower, the Thistle, the Hortensia, the Iris, and the Daisy.  
The Larkspur talked of his debut at the opera, and the Rose vowed that when she should have become a duchess, she would have the satisfaction of crowning rosiХeres without number.  
Young maidens who have won the prize of goodness. Many flowers were there which had already lived, and which declared that life among men was very comfortable and agreeable. Narcissus and Adonis had been the secret instigators of this revolt, -- especially Narcissus, who longed to know how a beautiful youth would look in a Venetian mirror.  
The Flower Fairy remained for a while plunged in thought. She then addressed the rebels in a sad but decided voice: -  
⌠Go, deluded flowers; -- let it be as you propose. Ascend upon the earth, and try human life. Ere long you will come back to me."_

"That's a loving story. Im sure your flowers appretiate it and grow to high standards to meet the honor you have given them with that tale," whispered a voice behind Hinata's left ear. She jumped back and knocked Naruto over. "Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped. Naruto quickly sat back up and kissed her full on the lips. Hinata's

cheeks flushed and she asked if he was okay. "I'm fine, Hinata-sama...Just a little dizzy. Why don't you come over with everybody else and celebrate with everyone"

"No, no, no...I dont really feel like it"

"You're too shy for your own good"

"I know"

Later that everning, Neji burst into his and Hinata's shared room with a grunt. He began tearing off his Homongi and flopped onto the bed mat that his cousin had hastily pulled out for him. "Danna wants you to come to eat with him and his apprentices. There will be two other garden-girls with you. Hurry or we'll both get in trouble!" Hinata grimaced at Neji's tone of voice: commanding, yet sarcastic. Not pretty.

When allowed to take her seat at the low oak table, Hinata inwardly gasped at the amount of food layed out in front of her. Duck, sunomono, Chicken dumplings glazed over with egg yolk, curry rice, fresh salmon roe, Dashi, white rice with plum sauce and adorned with peaches. That was just the beginning! With just this one meal, Hinata Hyuuga realized just how much more wealthy the manor was than the great Hyuuga clan.

(Again, thank you SO much for reading this. DOnt worry about the story Hinata was talking about, it didn't really matter if you read it thouroghly. I just thought it was cute. w So...keep waiting and hopefully i will update before i loose you guys... '''

BTW, forget about the little squares in the middle and lackof quotes, im just too damned lazy to edit it all. Gomen.)


	5. Boy's Day

(this took awhile o:

i had C's on my progress report and i got grounded. Again. This is the main reson i never update. Sorry.

Thanks for the support 3)

Children's/Boy's Day came by with a flurry of excitement and preparation. Hinata was rudely awakened when Neji tripped over her in hurry of meeting Naruto out in the front of the manor. Today, he was going to be treated like a son from the manor itself!

Rubbing her head, Hinata Hyuuga sat up and deftly changed into the kimono that was surprisingly set out for her: a light blue furisode and a checkerd obi. Very boy-ish. She laughed and pulled her sleeves back a maid's tie. Now she could begin her work hanging up festive streamers and bright lanterns. As custom went, she hurried over to the tall, thin tree in the front quad and srained to reach the branch while holding a big, gay colored, paper carp. This represented Naruto, the "eldest" and most important son. Just below that, she hung up a slightly smaller carp that sybolized her cousin.

Work done, Hinata wandered around the back to the gardens. She breathed deeply and caught hint of the feast that was being prepared in the kitchens. Today, though, she would not be eating it.

She sighed and looked around. She noticed she was wondering off a while ago, but it never registered in her head. _Oh my god! Where am I and which direction did I come through!?_ Hinata panicked. She was supposed to be near the house in case anybody needed her. Now, she had no idea where she was. This part of the forest was unfamiliar. The Hyuuga girl fell to her knees and wept. Now what was she to do? Mentally kicking herself, she opened her eyes and saw her tracks embelashed into the soft muddy earth from the recent rainfall.

She jumped up and ran back, following the steps. Eventually, she came back to the edge of the forest and wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. How stupid could she have been, thinking she had no way back home by herself? She blushed at her own stupidity and quickly found her place beside the ricepaper wall bordering the dining room.

A few maids and servant gave her strange looks that seemed to say, _Where were you?_ or _what took you so long?!_ She ignored them and kept her pale eyes locked on the screen and eventually found a tiny hole for her to look through. She leaned in and held her eye infront the the seed sized brake.

Neji must have told a really funny joke, if both the samurai lord and Naruto were laughing at it. To be polite, her cousin chuckled a bit and ate his rice. Naruto stopped laughing and glanced in her direction. Hinata blushed and silently apologized for being rude. It took her a few seconds to realize that he could not see her and did not see her. She blushed deeper at her mistake again. This day was not going great.

Later that evening, Naruto and his danna were strolling the gardens talking. When they past her, Hinata bend her head down and began to hastily trimmed off dead flower stems, acidentally cutting a flower in bloom. She cursed under her breath. The lord call for her. She looked up slowly to see him a few yards away, alone. Naruto had left.

"You seem to have missed a lot of the festival today, young one. Why?"

Hinata thought a while then, "I thought i would be in the way. It is not my day to celebrate, it is my day of work for the celebration."

The samurai grinned. "Smart. And wise. I think you deserve the room to yourself. It is not right for a young woman to share bed chambers with a young man, even him being your family. Go and bring your belonging to the quaters i showed to you yesterday. It has been cleaned and a new bed mat has been rolled up for you there."

Hinata was astounded. It was an unspoken rule among the servants that larger and closer rooms to the lord meant higher status. "T-thank you, danna!" She managed to utter before stumbling. The samurai caught her and set her back on er feet. He urged her on and she rushed back to her previouse quarters, smiling from ear to ear.

(thanks for all the wonderful support, guys!!

will update soon, i promis X3)


	6. Little sister

(Bleeerrrggghhh! Summer sux. I have nothing to do, which, in turn, means no insparation. I lost the file whith my plot plans, so from now, i have to wing it. oooh, that'l me fun DX

Im leaving for Montana in two or three days, hopefully, i can write a few more chapters for you guys.

Thanks!)

Waking up in a strange place is weird enough, but waking up to a perky little girl grinning in your face is worse. Hinata jerked up and scrambled backward. "W-who are you??"

"Im your new chamber-maid."

"My new what?"

"Chamber-maid You kn-"

"I know what a chamber-maid is. Why do i have a chamber-maid?"

"How am i supposed to know? I was sold here."

"Oh my, Im so sorry...I know just how you feel."

"No you dont!"

"Um...how do you figure i ende up here?"

"Oh..." the little girl uncrossed her arms and sighed. _Maybe 7 or 8? She shouldnt be here, she is way to young..._Hinata bit her lip and undressed. She reached for a simple grey kimomo she had laid out last night, but her maid stopped her. She nodded towards the closet and grinned. "Naruto-sama brought kimomo for you. I think he likes you." Hinata's cheeks flushed and she began twidling her fingers. "Dont say things like that."

Nothing was better than iced tea on a hot afternoon. Work done, Hinata and the little girl sat under a tree and talked. The chamber-maid never said her name, and Hinata was politly demanding it. "Sasame" was her only reply. Hinata hugged her and patted Sasame's redorange hair. She was a cute girl and a sweet character. (if you guys remember, Sasame was the one who made an agreement to bring Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraya to Orochimaru in return to see her cousin, Arashi.)

Hinata showed Sasame around the manor and returned to her room tired out and weak from the sun's mocking rays. Sasame quickly unrolled her bedmat and curled up next to her nee-san (pronounce: nay-san. meaning: big sister). Hinata had told her to call her that when they were alone. Sasame's parents had died shortly after selling her here, so Hinata Hyuuga decided to be her unrelated sister.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Hinata had found a new friend and Sasame, a new family.


	7. Their Pinkies Are Linked

(Oi, Im writing this in Montana and its pretty late. I promis, NaruHina will come, just be patient. 3

Im sorry, if Sasame is too OOC. I cant remember her personality much. Sakura too, she shouldn't have been happy at the end... Bah, srew it all!

I dont own NAruto or any of these characters. If i did, i wouldnt be saying that.)

Hinata waoke to the sound of a sliding door being shoved open. She blinked her eyes and swivled around. Sasame was growling at the sky and the sky was growling back at her. It was grey and raining terribly. The thunder wasnt loud, as the storm seemed far off. Hinata jumped up and ran to the little girl who, without much luck, was trying to scare the rain away. "Sasame-chan! What are you doing?"

"I am trying to rid of bad weather."

"Oh my, the weather will do as it pleases, so please dont do that..."

"Sorry, Ane..." (Ane literally means 'my big sister')

"Its alright."

With that, Hinata quietly closed the doors and went to put on something random out of her closet. It was too early in the morning to be traming down the halls towards th kitchen, so Hinata sat down and patted the spot next to her. Sasame nodded and finished rolling up the mats. She smiled and quickly obliged. She sat. Hinata giggled, grabbed a brush and began stroking the little girl's hair. She really liked it, it was soft and had no tangles to interfere with her rythmic strokes.

Sasame smiled and whispered to Hinata, " I wish you really _are_ my ane-chan..." Hinata paused, blushed, and continued.

Later in the morning, they both wandered to the kitchen, half expecting the cooks to be lazily stirring something in tall pots and rubbing their groggy eyes as they cut and chopped breakfast. But, much to their surprise, the kitchen was abustle with activity. Fires burning heartily, rice threatening to boil over the pot, fish steaming over a grill, fruit cut like there was no tomarrow. Hinata gasped; Sasame laughed. "Why is it so busy today?" She tapped an old man's shoulder. He grunted, " Master has a visitor that came out here in the rain. It must be very important." With that, he turned back to measuring tea powder. Sasame shrugged towards Hinata.

Hinata finally left the doorway and grabbed Sasame's hand. She would usually be the one to argue peeping in the diningroom with a "but its wrong of us!", but she was old enough to know that when a guest travels overnight in the pouring rain to visit a retired samurai in the early morning, there was something **really** important going on. She must go see!

So, she grabbed Sasame's arm, shushed her and told her to be quiet, and scurried back behind the diningroom walls. The peep holes that were usually there were gone with the new paper for the walls. She frowned. She licked her finger and pressed it the the paper. It formed a tiny hole for the flowergirl to look through. Sasame watched and did the same, but at her own height.

They watched in awe as breakfast was brought it, but the girls could not see the guests. They figured two because one man was laughing with the samurai. Naruto's back was towards them so they could only take a wild guess to what he was doing. Probably starting to eat. Finally the fourth person came into view. It was a pink headed girl who smiled politely and sipped her watered-down sake. Hinata pulled Sasame from the walls and murmed into her ear, "That's Sakura Haruno. I grew up with her. Her father is rich and her mother used to be a whore!" Sasame's eyes grew round and she covered her mouth. Her face showed disgust, but her eyes betreyed envy.

The meal went on without pause, and came to a smooth landing. Master said something inaudible to the two spies. The other man nodded, Naruto slammed the table with his fist and yelled something, and Sakura just preened. Sasame tugged on Hinata's kimono, and she looked down. The little maid held up her hands, pinkies locked together to form a bond. Hinata let a lone tear run down her pale cheek.

Naruto was going to be forced into marrige with Sakura.


	8. New Mistress

(In Montana, I seem to get a lot more insparation for this series.

...or maybe im just that bored.

Anyways-)

Hinata hid in her room the rest of the day. Any hopes containing Naruto Uzumaki were destroyed. Worst of all, the master summoned her to his office that evening. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"T-that's right.."

"Are you aware of my student's predicaments?"

"Yes...sir."

"And are you aware that a young woman receives a dowry when wed?"

"Yes."

"Right. Anyways, Miss Haruno's father is offering to pay for the costs of both the wedding ceremony _and_ a new house, if Naruto resigns his right as a samurai."

"Understood."

"And- that you are to be reassigned to be Sakura's personal attendant."

"..."

"Your cousin, Neji, will also go with you."

"No!" Hinata blurted out, only to cover her mouth with her hands and quickly draw back. "Forgive me, i was rude. I understand your w-wishes.."

The samurai laughed, "I see you and your cousin are at rough ends. I will ask to replace him with Sasame. Better?" Hinata nodded, ashamed. "Dont cry, little one. Now, go off and tend to that garden of your while the rain has stopped. You are dismissed of your duties, you answer to Sakura now."

"Understood." Hinata slowly left the room, not daring to turn her back to her master, in fear that he might withdraw his kindness. When the door was fully shut, she ran out of the house, and into the woods. Tears streamed down her face. _How could Naruto accept this?! Had he not held her? Had he not comforted her? Had he not bought her new kimono? Was it only out of pity?!_ Hinata sobbed aloud and stumbled to a stop. She was too lost to care. The rain had indeed only been quieted for a while, and she was as soaked as ever. Neither the cold or the wind seemed to matter to Hinata. She plopped down beside an oak taller than she ever saw, and just sat.

Calmed down, she stood up, brushed herself off, and headed back in the irection she came. Or the direction she thought she came.

Now back to her senses, Hinata saw the part of the forest for what it was. She was scared and lost, so she ran. Ran as fast as she could. Ran past creeks and thousands of trees. The tears had stopped falling, as did the rain, but if she did not reach ome soon, she feared both would start to fall again. Eventually, Hinata lost her breath, but could see the edge of the woods. She swallowed the little bit of blood tempting to drip from her mouth from the run, and she willed herself to keep going.

She passed the gardens and avoided the main house. Hinata kept running through the servants' halls and stumbled and fell. Gingerly rubbing her scraped elbows, Hinata stood up and kept running. She wanted to hide again in her room and not come out until the wedding past. She tripped again and quickly got up and ran at a slower pace. She did not stop until Sasame pulled her into her room and a big hug. They burst into tears again, but the rain felt pity and stayed at bay.

Hinata fell asleep uncomfortable with how her life was going to turn to. For now, it was not her namesake. It was indeed _not_ a sunny place. When she woke up, it got worse. Sakura wanted to visit her friend Inoback in their old village. "Sasame-chan, would you mind carrying my present to Ino-chan?" She smiled and kissed the little girl's cheek. Sasame nodded sourly and glanced up to Hinata. "Hinata_-san_, you are to carry my umbrella. I dont want to get wet if it starts raining again today. Both of you may go." Hinata led Sasame out of the room without another word.

Dressed in "appropriat kimomo"--in other words: hand picked-out by Sakura--our two girls sauntered out into the grey haze, Hinata gripping tightly to a rain-proofed paper umbrella and Sasame ladden with Sakura's gift. Said bitch walked out the door and shut it tightly. She smirked at the kimono she picked out for Hinata, tan with bramble embroidered to look like it was crawling up her sleeves and back. Sasame's was cuter, but still held the plan Sakura made. It was dark grey with patchwork rocks and shells alongside the hem. It looked like a stormy day on her body.

Her plan was to dress them in ugly clothes to make her shine brighter. She smoothed her own pale pink kimono decked with white, vertical stripes varying in width and length. Sakura then patted her deep magenta obi sprinkled with tiny rosebuds before heading off to Ino, Sasame and Hinata in tow.

(Thanks for all the support. Im really flattered.

Seriously, I want to write more stories, but i have no ideas. Do you?)


	9. Social Call or Midnight Abuse?

(I said this last chapter, but i really need new ideas for fanfics. I might be able to come up with a few this next week, but still.

I dont own Naruto. I couldn't really anyway because i wouldnt have made it up. Or atleast come up with a different name. '''

Ino is **so** OOC, but pfft, i dont really give a shit. This is my ff, so she will behave how i want her to behave. cracks whip

Moving on...)

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Ino grunted and opened the door. Her scowl lightened up when she saw who was on the other side of the doorway. "Sakura. How nice to see you," Ino smiled and tapped her chin," little Miss Sunshine. Its been too long."

"Yes, too long!"

"Actually we havent talked since you quit being a geisha."

"Dont bring that up. I have two of my fiance's servants here with me."

"Oh, i dont care. Wait! Did you say 'fiance'!!"

"I beleive i did. If i said something different, please tell."

"Oh my god! Who are you engaged to?"

"Naruto-kun."

"What?!" Ino stepped back in shock and forgot how impolite it was to leave you mouth hanging open. Apparently, so did Sakura. "His samurai master pays good money and high status. I dont really like him as much as others..." Sakura sighed. "Aren't you going to let us in. Or do we have to stand out here all day?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Ino paid no mind and awkwardly stepped aside and nodded. " Of course. How stupid of me." Sasame and Hinata barely squeezed by before the door slamed shut in their faces. This visit was going to be hell for them, it appeared.

When the two ladies sat down on the pale blue sofa, Sakura frowned and stated that she had to use the restroom. Ino nodded approval and waited for her friend to leave. As soon as she left and the livingroom door closed, she swiveled to the "fiance's servants". Her grin looked so odd, that Sasame couldnt help but raise an eyebrow. Hinata batted her on the head and restrained a giggle. "Now that _she_ is gone, i wanna tell you how we met. Names?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. This is Sasame-"

"Oh yes, i remember you from our ol village. Hm.. lucky you, im not privilaged to have such big breasts as you." Ino winked as Hinata blushed and held her hands up to her face. Sasame laughed out loud. "Now, on to our little memory. I knew Sakura-chan for a long time. Of course, Hinata, you already know that. I was a training Maiko (apprentice geiko/geisha) and lived in a tiny Okiya (giesha house). Sakura wanted to be a geisha like me and ran away from home to join me. We trained together for quite awhile until her father finally found her. By then, we were full-on geisha. He took her away and I continued my work. Eventually I made enough money to live here. I gave up the way of a geisha to live-"

"What did i tell you about telling that to them?" Ino gasped a little _oh_ and turned around. Sakura was standing in the doorway tapping her socked foot. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. You shouldn't have said all that."

"You are being irrashionall, Sakura-chan."

"Alright. I think its best we leave now." Sakura's attitude turned icey, and her eyes squinted. She curty nodded to Sasame, who then silently handed her hostess the wrapped package. Hinata pulled the little girl into her arms and followed Sakura out the door without saying goodbye.

Sakura stomped down the road. The foggy air had turned sour and damp alongside her mood. The sky cracked its protests, and rain began to fall. Hinata promtly opened the waxed umbrella and held it over Sakura's head as high as her arms would allow. The threesome trudged the way home, silent as the rain itself.

After dinner, Hinata snuck out to her garden and tended to it. It had been uncared for in a long time. She plucked the weeds and trimmed stalks and stems, careful to not cut off the flowers themselves. Silence hung thick and she shivered, from the cold and the eerieness of it all. She sat back and hugged herself tightly, trying to keep warm.

A twing snapped and she glanced towards the sound. Nothing. She heard bug jump across the small pond, she looked at that. Nothing. She heard a crow caw in the distance, she glanced in that direction. Nothing. She thought she heard a sigh. She looked towards the sigh. Nothing. She herself sighed. A hand touched her shoulder. She jumped, nearly screaming, but a strong hand clamped over her mouth. She was shook around and her pale eyes were met with another pair. Neji smirked and let go of his cousin's mouth. Before she could lick her lips, Hinata felt Neji's hand was replaced by his lips.

Hinata squrimed and fought him, with no prevail. Finally, Neji let her lips rest, still up in her face. He grabbed her elbows and straddled her legs, so his little cousin couldnt go. She could feel his hot, alcohol tainted breath on her face and the tip of his nose against hers. "Dont make a sound or ill make you regret it," he hissed, glancing down towards Hinata's quaking body. "Why...?" Hinata whispered, barely audible. "Oh, because you were always treated better, little Miss Flower Child, the perfect daughter. Master pays more attention to you than _any_ of his male servants. Is that because of your perfect manners, or your perfect smile?" Neji bit his lip and, before waiting for an answer, kissed her forehead. Hinata's eyes were closed the entire time, but now they were wide open. SLowly, she relaxed and her eyes blinked and softened."Neji-sama...i didnt m-mean to make you...mad."

"Im not mad. Just jealous."

"Oh...j-jealous of what"

"Not what, who."

"Who then?"

"Think, Hinata-san, think!" Neji shook her frail body violently and cursed under his breath," Dammit, Hinata. You do you think could possibly make me jealous besides you?"

Hinata looked down. A silent tear escaped from her eye and she let it follow its corse down her smooth, pale cheek. Neji's eyes were brimmed with tears, but he had too much pride to let them fall. They both jumped at a rustle in the bushes. Neji leaped back, off of Hinata. Hinata stood up, rushing herself, and stumbled into the arms of the man from the bushes. He wrapped his arms around her and started yelling at Neji, now afraid. Naruto.

" Shit, Neji! Why do you always do this to Hinata-chan?! Why?! Has she not done everything to make you happy? Or are you to much of a pansy to care?!" With that, he spit on the ground at Neji's feet, eyes ablaze. Hinata dared to open her eyes, but it was still too much for her to take in.

Neji, intimidated and defeated, scampered away, glaring back at the young master with such raw passion, Hinata hadnt seen **anything** like it. She started to cry.

She was scared.


	10. PLEASE UNDERSTAND

SORRY FOR INTRUDING, BUT IM NO LONGER CONTINUING THIS STORY.

PLEASE UNDERSTAND, THANK YOU 


End file.
